Pacifista (episode)
Story Zoro: (On speaker) Oy! We’re approaching the island. Luffy: Yoohoo! We’re finally here! Scency Island! Nami: It’s Science Island, idiot. And the fact that we’re coming here right after a robot attack doesn’t fill me with confidence. Usopp: I think I have my “I can’t go onto the island or I’ll die” disease. (He has a red satchel over his shoulder.) Chopper: Yeah. I don’t want to go onto the island. (Chopper has a blue backpack on.) Luffy: Aw, come on! It’ll be an adventure. Sanji: All of our adventures always seem to end with someone trying to kill us. (The ship enters the dock.) Luffy: Alright! Who’s up for lunch?! Brook: I am particularly hungry today. Plus, they’ll be some beautiful women, yohohoho. (Brook is wielding a purple cane.) Usopp: Uh, I’ll just let Sanji make me something. Sanji: Can’t. I’m going into town to buy more supplies. Franky: I’m heading in with him. We’ve run out of cola. Omni: Cola? Franky: It’s the fuel for Sunny. Usopp: Well, I guess I’ll go with, hey, wait up! (Usopp sees Luffy and Brook running into the city, and he gives chase. Sanji and Franky head into town as well.) Nami: Alright. Chopper, Omni, come on. We’re going shopping. Chopper: Eh?! Do I have to? Omni: What about the (Omni turns to see Zoro fast asleep leaning against the railing, his swords in his arms. He then looks around, and Robin was nowhere in sight.) They aren’t here. Nami: No more delays. Come on! (Nami walks off, and Chopper and Omni reluctantly follow.) End Scene Nami: (Gives a sigh of relief) Ah! I’ve gotten so much shopping done! I figured this place would only have electronics, but the fashion styles here are outer worldly! Chopper: (Under his breath) Shouldn’t you be the one to carry your stuff? Nami: What was that? Chopper: Nothing. (Nami, Chopper and Omni are walking, Omni having several bandages extended to carry shopping bags.) You okay, Omni. (Omni was silent, as they continued to walk.) Omni: A robot. Nami: Robot? The group turns, and sees a large robot, over 20 feet tall. It has a big, broad chest, wearing a black jacket, with a white crosshair on it and paws going around the bottom. It has a grey hat, with round ears coming out of it. It has grey pants with black spots, and black shoes. It seems to have glasses over its eyes. It has brown skin and black hair. Nami: (Shocked) A Pacifista?! Omni: What’s a Pacifista? Chopper: A cyborg, like Franky. Although, they’re mindless, and are programmed to hunt down pirates. Pacifista: Cat Burglar Nami; 16 Million Beris. Cotton Candy Loving Chopper; 50 beris. (Pacifista raises its hand, revealing a port that houses a tube, which starts to charge a beam, or ray of light.) Omni: Never easy. (Omni starts walking forward, placing the shopping bags on the ground.) Nami: What are you doing?! Do you know how expensive those are?! Chopper: That’s what you care about?! Pacifista: Unidentified target. Not a threat. (Pacifista moves its hand to aim at Nami and Chopper, and fires the beam. Omni jumps and gets in the path, his skin turning into purple crystal.) Omni: Chromastone! (Omni is hit by the beam, absorbing it completely. Nami and Chopper are amazed, as Omni raises his arms and fires an ultraviolet beam at Pacifista, hitting its shoulder and causing a small explosion. Pacifista is seemingly unharmed.) Pacifista: Target considered threat. Attack unidentified target. Pacifista fires beams from both his hands, and Omni absorbs the attacks. Pacifista then charges a powerful mouth laser, and fires it. Omni counters with a powerful ultraviolet beam, causing the attacks to collide and explode, creating a smoke field. Omni charges forward, his skin changing to black with green lines. Omni: Upgrade! (Pacifista starts to charge a laser, but Omni jumps onto Pacifista, merging with it.) Pacifista: Error! Error! Virus detected. Must, eliminate. (Then, the Pacifista glows a bright green, causing Nami and Chopper to cover their eyes. When the light fades, the Pacifista walks towards them, being controlled by Omni.) Omni: Now, shall we get going? (Omni creates plasma tentacles, picking up the shopping bags. He then continues walking, as Nami and Chopper follow, speechless.) End Scene Luffy, Usopp and Brook are eating through all the food in a restaurant, with the other customers simply staring. Brook: Ah, this is so good. Luffy: (Mouth full and barely understandable) Bring out more! (Then, lasers are fired inside the building, which all miss Luffy and the group. Usopp and Brook turns and looks, seeing an army of cyborg monkeys.) Cyborg Monkey: Eeh. Eeh. Eliminate the Straw Hat pirates. (The monkeys start firing lasers at the group, and the three dodge, getting outside of the restaurant, Luffy carrying a giant chicken leg.) Luffy: (Biting into the chicken leg.) Let’s capture one! I want to keep it as a pet. Usopp: These things want to kill us, and you want to keep one? (Usopp pulls out a black, five band slingshot, with cords attaching a sack to it. Brook takes his cane, and pulls it apart, revealing that it was a cane sword.) Brook: It’s time for these guys to learn a little soul power. The cyborg monkeys fire lasers at them, and the three dodge. Usopp draws back the slingshot, and fires several seeds. The monkeys dodge, but giant venus flytraps grow from them, eating the monkeys, and destroying them. Usopp: Ha! Green Star: Devil! Monkeys activate jet packs and fly forward, and Brook swings his sword, sheathing it. The flying monkeys are hit by an invisible slash wave, and all fall, destroyed. Luffy stretches his arms, punching and destroying them with ease. He jumps, rapidly punching and destroying the remaining ones. One monkey dodges, and flies off, deeper into the city. Luffy: Hey wait! I saved you to keep you. (Luffy starts to run after it.) Usopp: (Terrified) Luffy! There’s a Pacifista! (Luffy turns, and they see the big shape of the Pacifista.) Brook: Why is it black? And carrying shopping bags? (They then notice Nami and Chopper walking alongside it.) Luffy: Nami! (Luffy runs forward.) How’d you take over the Pacifista? Nami: Don’t ask me. Omni just merged with it with his freaky powers, and gained control of it. Chopper: You should’ve seen it, Luffy! He absorbed lasers left and right. It was awesome! Omni: There seems to be a lot of robots on this island. We don’t like this one bit. Luffy: Well, I’m going to chase my pet robot monkey. (Then, a cannon fires at Omni, and he pulls his body to expose the Pacifista body, that spot being hit by the cannon. It cripples the body, as Sanji appears in the air, stomping the air as he walks on air, his leg completely on fire.) Sanji: Diable Jambe! (He swings his leg, as a plasma tentacle catches it.) Omni: Ow! That burns. Stop kicking everything you see. Sanji: Omni? (Omni lets go, as Sanji’s leg reverts, and he lands. Franky catches up and joins the group.) I thought you were a Pacifista attacking Nami-san. Franky: Oh, sorry about that. We like to attack without thinking. Nami: All these robots are bad news. We need to find the source of these robots, and stop them from attacking us. Luffy, you take a group and follow that monkey. I’ll go with a couple others and get Zoro and Robin. Luffy: Yes! I’ll find it! Usopp: Wait, Luffy! How do we track it down? It didn’t leave a trail. Omni We can help with that. Nami: Oh no you don’t. You’re coming with me, to take my new clothes to the ship. Chopper: (Stunned face) We’re being threatened and all she can think about is her clothes?! She’s heartless! (Nami looks at him, as if hearing his thoughts.) Nami: You’re coming too. I’ll need you to track the others later. Luffy: I’m taking Omni! He needs to track down my monkey! Nami: I need him for my luggage. Omni: We have this covered. (Omni puts the bags down, and comes off the Pacifista, which breaks apart afterwards. Omni’s skin reverts, as he grows a fin-like growth on his head.) Ditto! (Omni then splits in two.) Omni 1: We will go with Nami to the ship. Omni 2: While we will track the monkey. Omni 1: Sounds good! (The two high five, as they join their group. Omni 1’s chest expands.) Mummy Dusk! (Omni 1 extends his bandages, and picks up the bags.) Nami: Good enough for me. Let’s go! (Nami, Chopper and Omni 1 run off, heading back to the ship. Omni 2, Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Sanji and Franky are standing there.) Sanji: So how do you track the robot? It doesn’t have a scent. Omni 2: But it will have an energy signature. Which will be evident through what’s left of its jet fuel in the air. (Omni 2’s head elongates, losing his eyes and growing nostrils on his neck and spikes on the back of his neck.) Ultimate Wildmutt! (Omni 2 then starts to sniff the area, and catches the scent. He then charges off, in the direction the monkey flew off in, the others following.) End Scene Omni 1, Nami and Chopper make it back to the ship, where they see Zoro fending off an attack by cyborg flying fish. He is wielding two of his swords, swinging them and creating shockwaves that destroy several cyborg fish. However, more keep coming. Zoro: About time! Give me a hand. Chopper: Zoro’s in trouble! What do we do?! Nami: They’re over the ship, so I don’t want to go full force. If we can get them all away from Sunny, then I can finish them off easily. Omni: Got it. Give us a minute. (Omni puts the bags down, as his body reverts. His hands turn into crab claws.) Lodestar! Omni fires magnetic pulse waves into the air, catching and trapping all of the cyborg fish. He then moves them away from the ship, over the ocean. Nami pulls out her rod, and it expands. Nami: Clima-Tact! (From the top of the Clima-Tact, bubbles with dark clouds are released. The bubbles fly over the cyborg robots, then pop, expanding into giant storm clouds.) Thunderbolt Tempo! (A series of lightning bolts rain down onto the cyborg fish, destroying them. Omni reverts afterwards.) Omni: Interesting. Nami: (Flirtatiously) Did you think I was just a pretty face? I’m as strong as battler as the boys. (Zoro walks up to them.) Zoro: Oy! What’s going on? Nami: No time for that! Guys, get all my stuff to my room! Afterwards, Chopper, find the others scent so we can catch up to them. Chopper: Right! Zoro: Will someone please explain what’s going on?! Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Luffy *Usopp *Chopper *Brook *Nami *Sanji *Zoro *Franky Villains *Pacifista *Cyborg Monkeys Aliens By Ultimate John *Mummy Dusk *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Upgrade *Ditto By Clone 1 *Mummy Dusk *Lodestar By Clone 2 *Ultimate Wildmutt (first re-appearance) Trivia *Robin is the only crewmember not to appear. *Nami uses Omni for shopping. *Omni splits into two to help the pirates. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc